


The Rain

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny loves what the rain does to Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rain

As soon as he heard the first crack of thunder, Jackson looked out the window of the restaurant. He could see the first drops of rain hitting the pavement and was ready for dinner to be over immediately. Danny knew his man had a thing for rain, and just to tease, he told the waiter to bring the dessert menu. If looks could kill, Daniel Messer would have died a horrible death. Jackson stared at him as if he'd lost his mind.

He laughed as he told Jackson that he was just teasing, and asked for the bill so they could leave. Jackson was practically dragging him out the door to get to the sidewalk. Once outside, Jackson pulled Danny into his arms and kissed him deeply. Danny responded by nibbling Jackson's earlobe and by placing soft kisses on his neck. He knew what was coming, and Jackson had him so turned on he couldn't see straight.

As soon as they got home, Jackson began trying to get Danny naked. Once he'd done that, he led him through the kitchen to the back deck. Without turning the light on, he and Danny lay on one of the deck chairs kissing hungrily. Danny got Jackson out of his clothes and knelt to take Jackson into his mouth. Jackson let out a low growl that blended with the thunder as his lover swallowed him to the hilt. He reached down and tweaked Danny's nipples just to watch his cock throb.

After a few moments, Jackson eased his cock from Danny's throat and lay down on the deck chair, spreading his legs wide for his man. Danny climbed up on the chair looking deeply into Jackson's eyes. He saw the tiny nod Jackson gave him and eased his aching cock into Jackson's tight hole. The two men began moving together and both enjoyed the sensations that began pouring over them like the soft rain that was falling. It didn't take long for Jackson to whisper in Danny's ear that he was ready.

Danny leisurely increased his pace and Jackson began to whimper and moan and started begging Danny to let him come. Danny chuckled and whispered, “Whenever you're ready, baby.” Upon hearing that, Jackson began grinding his ass on Danny's cock while Danny began to lose control. Within seconds, both men were shooting cum every which way. After a shower, the two men lay snuggled under the covers as the rain began to fall heavier. Danny was thinking that it was a shame that the rain didn't fall more often because he loved the effect that it had on his man. As the two men slid further down the slope into sleep, Jackson whispered; “I love you, Doodle.....”

THE END


End file.
